RWBY Rave Hunter
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Haru wakes up in the middle of a forest. As he tried to get his barings he had to avoid a sudden slash from a large black wolf with a bone mask on it's face.(this is really not my best summary)
1. Chapter 1

Professor Ozpin was looking at the camera feed on his scroll, watching how his new students were doing. Turning to one camera, he saw no one there but heard a voice yell, "Explosion!" Taking a sip of his coffee, looking out at the Emerald forest he saw a large explosion happen. His assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, was surprised by the sudden explosion unlike he was.

Meanwhile down in the forest a boy with silver hair and dark gray-blue/purple eyes, wearing a necklace and a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet and a ring on his right middle finger. His left ear had two earrings. Having on a black jacket and tan jeans. He was currently fighting a pack of Beowulf's. But he just taken out about five with his swords current form. "Silfarion!" The boy said, his sword changing from a orange to a blue sword. Running at speeds the wolves were unable to see, they stopped moving for a second as they then fell to the ground. Standing up, the boy's sword changed into a large, two handed sword with a symbol that looked like a music note on it. Putting it on his back he walked threw the forest, leaving the Grimm where they were.

**(I know this is short but I have to do a little reading into the swords past Melforce)**


	2. Chapter 2

Haru Glory was walking through some forest he had woken up in. He doesn't remember too much before he woke up in the forest. He was just happy he seemed to be unharmed, until he had to fight of a large animal, what appeared to be a wolf but was entirely back with a white mask on it's face with red eyes. He managed to take them out with easy using Explosion and Silfarion. He decided to draw his sword back out, and carry it at the ready in case anything else attacked him.

As Haru was walking, he heard what sounded like a large snake and someone fighting it. Swinging the sword over his back, he ran towards the noise he had heard. once he arrived he saw a teen with black hair. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. And light-tan pants with black shoes. He was standing on top of a large black and white snake that appeared to be dead no. Right as Haru was about to go over to him, some girl came out from a tree above him. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

Haru was a little surprised by the two.

Looking down at boy Nora noticed after poking Ren, she jumped off the branch she was hanging from and ran over. He was rather surprised how fast she had done that. "Hi there. We didn't see you on the cliff. You arrive a bit late?" She asked him, and he tried to process what she had said, shaking his head. "Um no. I kind of just woke up in the forest. Not long after that I was attacked by a group of large wolfs but I took them out."

Nora's friend, Ren, walked over, still feeling tired from fighting the King Taijitu. "S-sorry about that. Nora can be a bit hyper when she meets someone knew." He said to the boy. "I'm Lie Ren." Ren said as Nora moved in front of him. "And I'm Nora Valkyrie. Nice to meet you." Relaxing, he put his sword back on his back. "Haru Glory, nice to meet you two as well."

"It would probably be best if you followed us. Were in the middle of a test, but, if you stayed with us once it's over you can come back to Beacon with us." Ren said, having caught his breath, "Sure that sounds good. Wouldn't want to get more lost than I already am," said Haru.

The trio had been walking for a bit, until Nora had decided to wake up some Ursas. Ren rolled his eyes as he brought out his duel guns. Nora pulled out what looked like a grenade launcher. As the pair was ready for the grimm, Haru took his sword off his back. "Explosion!"  
He yelled, his sword changing into a smaller blade that didn't seem to have an edge and was now an orange color. Nora and Ren were both surprised by how his weapon had changed appearances. Bring his sword back and swinging it towards the Ursa, sending out several small orange balls, exploding on the Ursa's upon contact. "Exploding bomb" is what they had heard haru say when he swung his blade. Ren paid close attention to Haru's sword as it changed shape back into what it was when they met him a bit ago. "Hmm."


	3. Chapter 3

As Haru and Ren were chasing after Nora, a King Taijitu appeared. "You go I'll take care of this." Haru said to Ren. He nodded Going after Nora still. Haru stopped, taking his sword off his back. looking the grimm over Haru noticed the giant snake had two heads. "How the heck does that work?" He wondered. As one of the heads lunged at him, he jumped up out of the way, to only get hit by the other one, hitting him hard against the ground. As it pulled back, he picked up his sword. It turned into a thinner sword with a blue hilt. "Silfarion!" Haru then dissapeared from the King Taijitu's sight. A few light cuts appeared on the beast, causing it to hiss at him. Haru reappeared behind it, his sword changing into two, the second sword appearing in his other hand. They were long blades, both the color purple. "Blue Crimson!" Haru said as the left sword had a blue aura and the right one a red aura. Charging the monster, swinging his left and right arms, he sent a wave of ice and fire at the monster. The white head dogged only for the black head to get cut off right where the head ended.

His sword turned back to normal as he was back on the ground. Turning he saw the white head charging him again its fangs out this time. Smiling, Haru jumped up into the air, saying, "Melforce!" His sword changed again into a purple blade. Swinging the sword down caused a large wind to pick up, blowing the monster back a few yards. It also caused several large trees to be uprooted falling over where Nora and Ren currently we're fighting a Death Stalker. Ren noticed the sudden gust of air coming from the forest and saw a few trees land over behind the Death Stalker. "I'm guessing that's Haru." He said as he jumped up onto the Death Stalker's tail.

As the King Taijitu was recovering Haru's sword changed into Explosion. Swinging the sword right into the monster's face a explosion went off, smoke rising from the forest. Falling onto his back, Haru panted as his sword turned to its normal state. After resting for a bit, he got back up and walked in the direction Nora and Ren went. After a few minutes he found the two, along with six other people with them


End file.
